The present invention relates generally to removable hangers and, more particularly, to a system for hanging objects from the roof gutter of a house or building.
Presently, there is no commonly used method of efficiently, inexpensively and properly suspending items from the roof gutter of a house or building. A variety of improvised materials such as tape, rope/string, commercial hooks, staples, nails and other materials are often used to hang a wide variety of items from the roof gutter of a house or building. All of these materials tend to detract attention from the items being suspended because of their unsightly appearance.
Specialized hooks are available for hanging holiday lights and the like on the exterior of roof gutters. However, these hooks typically can only bear a limited amount of weight without deforming the gutter. As such, these hooks are usually not useful for hanging heavier items, such as flower pots and bird feeders.
The present disclosure relates to an easily installed, inexpensive system for hanging items from the inside of a roof gutter of a house or building. The system provides a hanger that attaches to an exterior of the inner wall of the gutter, thereby not interfering with the normal function of the gutter and providing for the hanging of relatively heavy items from the gutter, all without deforming the gutter. The system also includes an installation/removal tool which is used to install the hanger onto, and to remove the hanger from, a typical roof gutter. A variety of items, such as bird feeders, flower pots, flags, banners, sun screens, insect repellents, security devices and holiday decorations and lighting, can easily and conveniently be hung from the hanger, which is attached to the roof gutter.
The hanger, in its illustrative configuration, is generally flat and rectangular in shape. The hanger is illustratively fabricated or molded from a rigid material, such as metal or plastic. An upper end of the hanger may have an angled or bevelled edge to facilitate insertion between the inner wall of the gutter and the fascia board of the house or building. The illustrative hanger is inserted between an exterior surface of the inner wall of the gutter and the fascia board of the house or building, approximately midway between two adjacent gutter spikes or hangers that secure the gutter to the fascia board of the house or building. A retainer, illustratively a hook or lip on the upper end of the hanger, below the bevelled edge, attaches to the upper edge of the inner wall of the gutter. In its installed position, the hanger illustratively extends below the bottom surface of the gutter and the bottom edge of the fascia board. Coupling members, such as a plurality of holes, are illustratively provided near the lower end of the hanger to provide for the hanging of a wide variety of items from the gutter.
The installation/removal tool is illustratively a two-fingered rigid device, in which the fingers are separated to define a receiving cavity having a width slightly greater than the width of the hanger. Each finger illustratively includes a wedging blade, tapered on the outside of each upper end to allow the fingers to be easily inserted between the inner wall of the gutter and the fascia board of the house or building. The lower ends of the fingers are rigidly connected by a base or handle, in which a notch is provided to allow a clearance for the easy insertion of the hanger into the receiving cavity. The installation/removal tool is illustratively fabricated or molded from a rigid material such as metal or plastic.
An illustrative method for installing a roof gutter hanger system includes the step of providing a roof gutter, the gutter including an outer wall, an inner wall substantially parallel to the outer wall, and a base connecting the outer wall and the inner wall. The illustrative method further includes the steps of providing a support surface to which the inner wall of the gutter is attached, inserting a gutter hanger intermediate the support surface and the inner wall of the gutter, and retaining an upper end of the gutter hanger on the inner wall of the gutter.
A method for installing a roof gutter hanger system, including use of the installation/removal tool to aid in hanger installation, is also disclosed. The installation/removal tool is inserted between the inner wall of the gutter and the fascia board of the house or building, approximately midway between two adjacent gutter spikes or hangers that secure the gutter to the fascia board of the house or building. The installation/removal tool provides for a separation between the gutter and the fascia board for the easy insertion of the hanger. Once the installation/removal tool is positioned between the gutter and the fascia board, the hanger is inserted between the two fingers of the tool. The hanger is then attached to the upper edge of the inner wall of the gutter. The installation/removal tool is next pulled down to remove it from between the inner wall of the gutter and the fascia board. To remove the hanger from the gutter, the installation/removal tool is again inserted, straddling the hanger, between the gutter and the fascia board. The hanger is then disconnected from the upper edge of the inner wall of the gutter and pulled down for its removal. It should be noted that the installed hanger is relatively inconspicuous and therefore may be left installed on the gutter between uses.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.